


How Far We’ve Come

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for isthataquestion who wanted to see what happened in Lazarus Rising before Bobby and Dean showed up at the hotel. </p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Far We’ve Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthataquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isthataquestion).



> Written for isthataquestion who wanted to see what happened in Lazarus Rising before Bobby and Dean showed up at the hotel. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Ruby stretched, her top riding up and exposing a slither of flesh. She could feel Sam’s eyes on her as he lay on the bed, but she didn’t turn towards him. Instead she picked up her brush and started de-tangling her hair.

“Are you coming to bed?” Sam asked. He sat up a little, his long legs dangling off the side of the bed.

“Got an itch you need scratching?” Ruby asked, not turning around. Her head was buzzing – all the things she’d done, all the things still left to do. Contingency plan after contingency plan flittered through her consciousness. She could sense something, a shift in the balance of the universe, but so far her contacts hadn’t managed to pinpoint the cause.

But if what she thought had happened had finally happened? Then she needed to play Sam very carefully indeed.

“Ruby?” Sam asked from close behind her. She caught herself before she flinched; she really needed to pay more attention. From here on in every move she made needed to take her a step further to the ultimate goal.

“Sorry, Sam. Just thinking.” She turned around and looked up at Sam. She was glad it was him and not Dean that was important; Sam’s softer edges hiding a deep darkness was so much more interesting than Dean’s outward bristles and soft core. “About what we have to do next.” She leaned up and kissed Sam gently on the corner of his mouth.

“Next?” Sam asked quietly.

She leaned in for another kiss but Sam caught both her shoulders and held them in a firm grip, pushing her back to arm’s length. Ruby swallowed her annoyance, feeling the shift of power deep within her. She knew that she could send him careening across the room if she wanted to – that would have to be enough for now.

“You know you need more practice, Sam.” God, she sounded like his mother. “If you’re going to defeat Lilith…”

Sam pushed her further away from him and slumped down onto the edge of the bed. Ruby stayed where she was, though it was harder than she’d have liked it to be. Sam looked so forlorn she just wanted to hold him against her chest and tell him everything was going to be all right.

But neither of them could afford that luxury.

“You need to get stronger, Sam. You’re in no state to take her on right now.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “You really think I can?”

Ruby’s expression softened. “I wouldn’t be helping you if I didn’t think you could do it, would I?” She padded softly towards him and smiled as he opened his legs wide and pulled her close. She leaned against him for a moment, gently petting at his hair. “I feel it in you, Sam. How strong you are. How strong you can be. You’re going to be magnificent.”

And he was. Oh, how he was.

Sam sniffled against her chest and then his hands started to move lower, down from her hips to squeeze her ass. Ruby smiled slyly to herself, her eyes darkening. Together they were going to be unstoppable.

“Need,” Sam gasped, pressing her close.

“Of course,” Ruby whispered into his hair. She shifted her hips and with one fluid motion, she lifted up her top, exposing her breasts to the cool air. Sam looked up and their eyes met. A wave of affection surged through her and she sighed happily as Sam began to suckle on one of her nipples. She closed her eyes and let him do with her as he wanted – it wasn’t like she had any particular fondness for this body, other than as a useful vessel. Certainly more useful than the others had been.

Sam’s strong hands began to pull at her belt and jeans and she leaned down to kiss him, all tongue and teeth as he lifted her up and threw her down onto the bed.

She looked up, wide-eyed, as he leaned over her, before stretching up, her naked body writhing against the bed. Sam’s gaze burned her flesh as he looked her up and down, even while he was pulling at his own T-shirt and jeans, tossing them to the floor and then crawling over to Ruby.

“Please, Sam,” Ruby panted, widening her eyes even more, using every trick this empty meat suit had at its disposal. She reached up and cupped his face with her hand. “Now.”

Sam’s hesitance seemed to evaporate because the next thing she knew he was pushing deep inside her and her hands were scrambling to keep purchase on the bed as he slammed into her, again and again.

“Fuck, yes,” she groaned. She flexed her thigh muscles and moved her legs wider, seeking purchase behind Sam’s back and sending him even deeper. It felt so good she had to close her eyes so Sam wouldn’t read her depth of need for him in her eyes.

“Ruby,” Sam grunted as if her very name was causing him pain.

“I’ve got you,” she whispered, and Sam’s thrusts became more erratic. She could feel it building, that feeling deep within her as she spread her essence throughout every particle of her vessel, soaking up each delicious twitch of nerve endings until she all she could feel was Sam and all she could hear was the beating of his infected heart.

And then he was pulling out and away from her. But before she could do more than gulp in surprise his tongue was licking its way inside of her, flicking against her clit and exploring her body in ways she hadn’t realised he knew. He’d clearly been holding back on her.

“Sam!” she cried as she came, her body bucking up into his mouth as he kept on licking at her and her orgasm washed over her.

Panting harshly she turned to move towards Sam, ready to reciprocate, until she felt a stickiness against her thigh and realised that Sam too had come at some point.

“Wow,” she murmured, struck dumb for once. Sam kissed the inside of her thigh and smiled up at her.

“Yeah,” he murmured, his eyes crinkling in that way that always sent Ruby’s heart aflutter, no matter how irrational she told herself it was.

Sam’s stomach grumbled and Ruby laughed. “Pizza?”

“Sounds good,” he agreed. She watched him from the bed as he made the order, soaking in the way his muscles rippled as he moved and bent over, picking up their clothes. He put the phone down and threw her underwear at her.

“About fifteen minutes. I’m just going to take a shower.”

She thought about telling him she’d join him, but then decided against it. She didn’t want to push too much, too soon. It was a delicate job, starting the Apocalypse.

She dressed languidly, wiping Sam’s come from her leg on the bed and occasionally touching herself, trying to judge what felt good, what felt uncomfortable, getting to know her body. If everything went right she’d be in here for a very long time to come.

She heard Sam pottering about in the bathroom as there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” she called and padded over to the door, not bothering to put anything on over her underwear. She did look through the spy-hole though and stopped dead in her tracks. Dean Winchester was standing on the other side.

“But how?” she murmured to herself. She took a deep breath and steadied herself against the door. He’d broken, he must have, so how had he got out? But there was no time to worry about that now, she just hoped Sam remembered their cover story. Dean could be a serious fly in her ointment.

She ruffled her hair and pulled at her clothing, exposing more of her body’s flesh, her mind whirring with possibilities. And then she started to open the door, knowing that from this moment forward everything was going to change.

And there was no way she was going to let either Winchester mess up her plans. No way in hell.


End file.
